The Wonder of You
by this-recurring-dream
Summary: James has some homework problems, and an Elvis song is employed. Not a songfic, just the lyrics being spoken. this oneshot is really short and really sleepy, nothing fantabulously exravagant. much fluff. oh, LEJP!


**AN- yaaaay, another Lily/James oneshot!! this oneshot does not contain a James who gets overly excited, they are both very tired, as am i. so i hope you enjoy this bitty oneshot, and the Elvis lyrics that yet again grace my LJ oneshot!**

**DISCLAIMER- not J.K. Rowling. not whoever owns the Elvis song "The Wonder of You". GO ME! **

James leaned back in his chair, staring reproachfully at Lily's back. He hated asking for help; even from his most favorite girl in the world.

"Lily," he began.

"Potter," Lily said disinterestedly as she pored over her book, "I don't want to hear it."

"No, it's a serious question, Lily, please?"

She still didn't turn around. "What is it then?"

"I…I really need help. With this Ancient Runes work. I am so lost here, I really could use your help."

Lily turned and stared at him thoughtfully. His tone was quite serious, pleading even, and she knew that he was reluctant to ask for help. "Fine."

James raised his eyebrows. "Really? Why?"

Lily sighed. "You need help. You know very well I tutor people, and I am not above helping someone in need of it."

James smiled tiredly. "Thanks, you really are a lifesaver."

Half an hour later, James sat back in his chair with a sigh. "Thank you, Lily, sooo much!"

"No problem, James." Lily turned and began to walk back to her couch.

"You called me James!" He said, noting this fact placidly.

"Slip of the tongue, it is your given name, however." She sighed.

"That is so." He mused. It was late and both of them seemed to be able to treat each other with a wary civility.

"What are you thinking?" Lily said, in a tone similar to bemusement.

"Nothing."

"If you say that it is your duty to buy me a drink as repayment I just might rip your homework in two."

James laughed a little tiredly. He was mentally sobered from the homework and physically sleepy from the long day.

Lily was also tired. Somehow, her mouth got ahead of her brain and a sentence slipped out. "Why do you do that?"

James rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. He tilted his chair back again, thinking. "Well, I suppose, its because…when no one else can understand me, when everything I do is wrong, you give me hope and consolation, you give me strength to carry on. And you're always there to lend a hand in everything I do. That's the wonder…the wonder of you."

James was staring thoughtfully at the desk. Lily had stopped walking to eye him discreetly over her shoulder. He continued, this time more to himself than to Lily. "And when you smile, the world is brighter, you touch my hand and I'm a king, your kiss to me is worth a fortune, your love for me is everything." James seemed to recall Lily's being four feet from him. He turned, and even through his tiredness managed a cheeky smile. "I guess I'll never know the reason why you love me as you do-" Lily grinned good-naturedly, turning around and sliding her hair behind her ear. "That's the wonder of you."

He continued to smile at her placidly, his eyes twinkling slightly. Lily crossed her arms and smiled at the floor, thinking. "Is that really it?"

James let all four legs of his chair touch the floor and stood up, walking towards her. "Oh, my dear Lily," he said leaning in to whisper, as if he was telling her a secret. "That is just the beginning."

Lily, who had caught herself smiling almost shyly and looking into his eyes, flushed.

"That, I think, is when you look prettiest." James murmured, a tired yet playful grin brightening his face. Something flamed uncomfortably in his stomach. "Blushing. Especially when I caused it."

Lily smiled again, blushing deeper. "Is that so."

"It is so indeed."

"Well."

"Well…not to ruin the moment, but I actually have one homework question left."

Lily laughed softly. "What is that?"

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

Lily raised her eyebrow. "Homework?"

"I think it turned into homework about three years ago when I began to ask you every day."

"Are you sure it wasn't extra credit?"

James grinned. "Maybe it was."

"Huh." Lily said, grinning. "Well…I can't let you get an incomplete on your homework…"

"Ah, good woman."

"So…" Lily gently picked up his paper and scanned it. "I believe the answer you are looking for…is yes."

James beamed at her. "Thanks, Lily."

"I'm pretty sure your grades just went up."

"Praise Merlin!" James grinned a little lopsidedly. "And now I have a new extra credit assignment."

Lily laughed. "Already? James, if I had known you had this much work to do I would never have taken this on. What's the new assignment?"

James narrowed his eyes at her comment, still grinning. "Winning a kiss from the loveliest girl in the world."

Lily laughed. "Well, James, I would love to help you, but I'm awfully tired and I can't help you find her right now."

"Ha, ha, ha, Lily Evans."

Lily sighed good naturedly. "When is the assignment due?"

James began to move forward. "About twenty seconds from now."

"That's not much time."

"We'll just have to work fast." James murmured against her lips.

After about a second, Lily broke away, smiling slightly. "Is all your homework finished now?"

"Oh, how I wish it wasn't!"

"Well, we're nearing the end of the semester, I'm sure there will be many more extra credit opportunities."

"One can only hope."

Lily smiled sleepily. "I'll see you in the morning, James."

As she began to walk away, James looked contentedly at her back. "You see, Lily,"

She turned, smiling at him. "What?"

"That's the wonder of you."

**AN- yaaay! sleepy, fluffy, WOOT! review, please! oh, and to clear things up, when James is talking about "your kiss to me..." he would treasure said kiss, it is worth everything to him, and the "your love for me..." getting it is everything, it is his one major goal in his life. YAAAY SAPPY ROMANCE! mkay, done now. have a sappily romantical day!**


End file.
